A Good Man
by Shniosaurus
Summary: 'It was so different than kissing Will. With Will it was gentle and careful, as if he was afraid of breaking her. With Jack, it was strong and demanding. More powerful. She was afraid to admit that Will's kiss, well, it paled in comparison'. Please R&R?


**Hey guys, Vy here.**

**Earlier this month, I was asked by a friend to do a 'Sparrabeth' fic. And, being the dumb person I am, it took me a while to figure out that Sparrabeth was Jack x Elizabeth. It is, right? Otherwise I'm even dumber than I thought.**

**Anyway, I decided to give it a shot. I picked the most obvious, and probably the most done-to-death, overused 'Sparrabeth' scene in the entire series, the finale of POTC 2 – Dead Man's Chest. In other words, the famed Jack/Lizzie kiss.**

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned POTC, would I be on **_**FAN-**_**fiction? No, as much as I wish I did, I do not, in fact, own POTC. Also, as much as I REALLY wish I did, I don't get any money from this. Unless some of my lovely readers want to send me some. But that's them being nice. Not a profit. So don't even TRY to sue me.**

**I am so sorry if this turns out crap, I've never written for POTC before, and have basically no experience with Sparrabeth. But here goes *gulp*...**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth looked around the destroyed deck of the Black Pearl.<p>

How did this happen? She thought things were finally starting to go well; she had escaped from Port Royal, she'd found her way back to the Pearl, she'd found Will again... When did she get sucked into this nightmare?

She glanced around at the carnage the Kraken assault had caused. Splintered wood was everywhere, the deck and masts were cracked and breaking. Barrels, guns, and cannonballs were all scattered over the wooden floor, thrown haphazardly in the frenzy of the attack.

Members of the crew leaned over the edges of the boat cautiously, trying to determine whether or not the Kraken would be returning. The rest stood, waiting patiently for orders from their captain.

After a seemingly long and agonizing silence, he said the words they were all dreading.

'Abandon ship. Into the longboats'

So that was it then. There was no hope, no use in fighting. The only chance to survive was to run away.

It just so happened that running away was Captain Jack Sparrow's specialty. Elizabeth almost laughed at the irony. Just minutes ago, she had seen him running away in a tiny lifeboat while the rest of them fought for their lives. She'd called him a coward.

But he came back. And now here they were, all scrambling to follow him and flee like cowards themselves.

Jack's first mate, and perhaps only true friend, Mr. Gibbs, came up to him.

'Jack. The _Pearl_' he said, sad note evident in his voice.

'She's only a ship, mate' Jack murmured back, the sadness even more pronounced in his own.

'He's right, we have to head for land' Elizabeth interjected.

' 'S a lot of open water' said the short, bald pirate. Elizabeth knew had once been a part of Barbossa's crew. She thought he was named Pintel.

' 'S a lot o' water' agreed his friend with the wooden eye; Ragetti.

She heard Will's voice from behind her as he stepped forward.

'We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl'

Ah, Will. Always so practical, so logical. So able to think clearly, at even the worst times. It was one of the things she loved most about him.

The look on every crewman's face was full of despair as Gibbs uttered the final words.

'Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope'

Without another sound, the crew began piling themselves into the longboats, stopping to pick up any salvageable weapons or supplies from the mess as they went.

Elizabeth made to follow them, but turned back to see Jack. He was standing with his back to her, gazing around what was once his ship. His hand trailed fondly over the ruined wood of the mast.

She went towards him.

'Thank you, Jack'

He turned at the sound of her voice.

'We're not free yet, love' he replied, resignation lacing his words.

'You came back' Elizabeth said. 'I always knew you were a good man'

She hesitated for a moment; then leaned towards him, capturing his lips with hers. She could feel his surprise, but he responded all the same.

It was like a red hot electric shock through her whole body. She was on fire.

It was so different than kissing Will. With Will it was gentle and careful, as if he was afraid of breaking her. He always did treat her like a porcelain doll.

With Jack, it was strong and demanding. More powerful. Why did she enjoy it more than she had with Will? That wasn't right. She and Will were betrothed to be married, and she loved him. She knew this. She loved him with all her heart.

Didn't she? She'd never really experienced anyone else in...that way. And now that she had, she was afraid to admit that Will's kiss...it paled in comparison.

She felt her hands grip Jack's shoulders, her breath becoming short and erratic as they embraced passionately. She couldn't see, feel or think anything that wasn't Jack. The outside world had ceased to exist; the only thing she could feel was his lips on hers, and the heat that enveloped them both.

Through the fire, she dimly registered a voice behind her. It was Mr. Gibbs.

'Prepare to cast off, there's no time to lose! Come on, Will, step to!'

Will. The name sparked a memory inside her burning mind.

Oh no. Will must have seen them. She had to do something.

She needed an excuse, a lie. Something to make this look like this kiss wasn't what it seemed, to make it seem like a trick.

She pushed Jack backwards, lips still against his, until his back hit the mast. That was when she felt a brush of cold metal against her hand. A plan formed quickly in her head; a plan so horrid, so evil, but so perfect.

She could save herself. She could save the crew, and Will. She could convince Will that this kiss was all part of a plan.

Pushing down the lump she felt rising in her throat, she fastened the manacle around Jack's wrist.

He froze as he heard the soft metallic click of the lock, a smirk forming on his face as understanding dawned on him.

'It's after you, not the ship. It's not us' she whispered to him, trying to sound angry and emotionless. She had a hard time keeping her voice from shaking.

After all, did Jack really expect her not to figure it out? She'd seen the way he became so paranoid with the mere mention of Davy Jones, how the smallest noise would make him jump, how he was so eager to find the heart of Davy Jones. He said it was 'to save his beloved Pearl'. But no man would risk so much for a ship. Not even a crazy one.

She knew the Kraken was really hunting Jack.

'But this is the only way, don't you see?' she rushed, desperately trying to convey to him that she didn't want to do this. She needed him to understand how much that kiss meant to her. But she couldn't tell him directly, in case someone overheard.

In case Will overheard.

She looked at Jack's eyes, seeing, beneath his mask of amused understanding, a deep sense of betrayal. She couldn't end it like this. She leaned in to kiss him again; but caught herself.

No, she had to make him believe, make _herself_ believe that she felt nothing for him. She owed Will that much.

And so, for the first time, she told an outright lie.

'I'm not sorry'

She could hear the tears threatening her voice.

He regarded her for a moment, a small mocking smile on his lips. He was silent for a moment, and then he said one word to her. His last.

'Pirate'

He couldn't see. He didn't understand. He thought she had lied to him, used him. She wanted to scream at him that he meant more to her, that the kiss wasn't a lie.

That she loved him.

Holding back tears, she turned away from him and headed to the longboat, his gaze burning a hole in her back.

* * *

><p>Pirate. Dirty, lying, double-crossing pirate. He was right.<p>

She was a horrible person. She betrayed a good man. She sent him to die.

'Where's Jack?' Will asked her as she sat down. She could see it in his eyes, he had definitely seen them.

'He elected to stay behind to give us a chance' she was surprised how inflectionless her voice sounded. Did she even _have_ a heart?

She saw the crew's uncertainty as they hesitated.

'_Go_' she growled, her voice breaking slightly.

Will could see the tears threatening her eyes, just as she could see the pain in his. She couldn't bear it. Her eyes travelled to the wooden floor of the ship and stayed there.

It wasn't just Jack she'd hurt. No, it was Will too. Good women don't have feelings for another man, one who wasn't their betrothed. Good women don't practically _flaunt _their feelings for another man in front of their betrothed. She longed to tell him that it was all a part of the plan, that it meant nothing, and it was just a way to save them. She wanted to tell him she felt nothing for Jack, she wanted him to die. But she couldn't lie to him. She couldn't form the words.

She was an evil, evil person. _She_ deserved to be the one on the Pearl, waiting for the Kraken. _She_ deserved to be the one sent to the Locker for all eternity. But no. She'd left a good man there instead.

Not that he was innocent, not at all. After all, he was planning to run off and leave them all to die for him.

But he came back. He proved to them all that he _was_ a good man.

He didn't deserve this.

But there was no other option. Either he died, or they all did.

She felt the tears threaten to spill over. Suddenly, she heard a gasp from the rest of the crew. She looked up to see every eyes trained to the sea behind her. Turning, she saw the huge, monstrous tentacles of the Kraken wrap around the Pearl, dragging it down. Dragging Jack down with it.

And then he was gone.

The guilt and pain was like a lead rock in her stomach, dragging her down.

She felt sick. This was all her fault. Jack was dead, and it was all her fault.

Jack was dead.

She could no longer hide the tears, dropping her head forward and letting her hair cover her face as they spilled.

* * *

><p>Tia Dalma's shack was cold and dark, the only light coming from the frequent candles. It seemed fitting, the shack felt the same as Elizabeth's insides; dark and shadowed, and cold as ice.<p>

Outside, the natives still stood with candles, lit in mourning and respect for the late Captain Jack Sparrow.

Little did they know that his murderer sat just inside.

The only sounds were the insects of the jungle, the quiet breathing of the people in the room, and the low *thud* *thud* *thud* of Will absently throwing his knife on the table.

She knew she should feel comforted that Will was there with her. If she hadn't done what she did, he may be dead now.

But, even though she was glad Will didn't die, there was a rather large part of her that still wished for a different man to be sitting next to her. And she hated herself for it.

Tia Dalma entered the room with a tray of mugs, handing one to each person. She came to Elizabeth, holding the tray out to her.

'Against de cold' she said quietly, sympathy layered in her words. 'And de sorrow'.

Elizabeth took the mug, glancing down at the brownish amber liquid inside. She could smell the familiar bitter smell. She had smelled it before, on his clothes, on his breath.

Rum.

Just this small reminder of Jack had her feeling sick with grief and guilt once again.

She heard the thudding of Will's knife stop, as Tia Dalma's voice addressed him softly.

'It's a shame. I know you're t'inking that wid the Pearl, you could 'a captured the devil and set free your fadder's soul'

Hearing that, the knot of guilt in Elizabeth's stomach grew.

Of course. Will needed the Pearl to free his father. How could she have forgotten that? If she had pushed Jack overboard- she shuddered at the thought- rather than chaining him to the mast, then the Pearl would still be here. And Will's father could be free.

Another life ruined. By her.

'Doesn't matter now. The Pearl's gone' came Will's carefully emotionless reply. She could hear the sorrow under his words. 'Along with its captain'

At that, Elizabeth gritted her teeth to keep from sobbing.

'Aye' she heard Gibbs agree. 'And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right to the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out'

'No' Elizabeth thought desolately. 'It didn't. I killed him. It was me'

Gibbs raised his glass. ' To Jack Sparrow'

'Never another like Captain Jack' Ragetti chimed in, raising his own glass.

'A gentleman of fortune, he was' Pintel followed.

'He was a good man' Elizabeth added quietly, her voice shaking.

She saw the other pirates take a swig from their mugs, but couldn't bring herself to do the same.

She heard Will's voice beside her.

'If there was anything could be done to bring him back...'

Her head snapped up.

'...Elizabeth...' he started towards her, only to be cut off my Tia Dalma's sharp response.

'Would you do it? Hmmm?'

She drew closer to them.

'What... would you? Hm?'

She turned to address the rest of the room.

'What would any of you be willing to do? Hmm? Would you sail to the ends of the eart', and beyond...to fetch back witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?'

Elizabeth's eyes grew larger and her heart lifted in a sudden echo of hope. There...there was a way to bring him back? Bring back Jack?

Abruptly, she felt the guilt wash over her again. She shouldn't be so eager bring him back. She shouldn't feel this insane desire to see him again, to hear his voice. It was wrong. She couldn't feel anything for him. She was marrying another man.

The guilt grew. When she start thinking of Will as 'another man'?

'Aye' Gibbs was the first to answer Tia Dalma, his hopeful voice bringing Elizabeth out of her thoughts.

'Aye'

'Aye'

Pintel and Ragetti soon agreed.

Even Cotton's parrot agreed with a squawk and an 'Aye'.

Tia Dalma soon turned to Elizabeth.

'Yes' she whispered, though she knew everyone heard her.

'Aye' she heard Will, his voice strong compared to her broken murmur.

'Alright' Tia Dalma breathed, a sudden smile on her face. 'But if you're gon' brave de weird, and haunted shores at world's end, den...' She turned towards the staircase at the back of the shack, '...you will need a captain who knows dose waters'

Elizabeth's eyebrows creased with confusion as the sound of heavy footfalls descended towards them, then shot up at the sight of the man that arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

'So, tell me, what's become of my ship?'

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! Phew! That was a LONG oneshot.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you liked it, and hope it met the Sparrabeth fan's standards. As I said before, I'm not really sure how to write Sparrabeth, so I hope this is okay. Also, if I get enough reviews, I might do a second chapter, from Jack's point of view.**

**Now, I need to tell you all something very important.**

**You see that yellow button? Yeah, the one right below this text. You need to click that. Now. When the textbox appears, you need to type something funny and hopefully constructive, and possibly nice if you're feeling...nice today.**

**Also, NOTIFY ME ON ANY TYPOS. I HATE THEM, BUT I'M RUBBISH AT PROOF-READING.**

**If you do not do this, the Kraken will come and eat you.**

**Any flames will be used to light the Black Pearl's cannons, aimed at your house. Keep that in mind.**

**Okay, that's all :)**


End file.
